


Be Okay | A Good Omens One-Shot

by WednesdayTheWriter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, seriouslycrowleyneedsahugimeancomeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdayTheWriter/pseuds/WednesdayTheWriter
Summary: Almost no one thinks fondly of nearly losing the ones you love. But when you've been with them for 6000 years, almost losing someone that important to you has an impact that mortals simply can't comprehend. Which is why, when Crowley is reminded of that awful hour when he'd thought he'd lost the only person who truly cared about him, he doesn't take it very well.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Be Okay | A Good Omens One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: This fanfiction depicts a panic attack/trauma response. Please read with caution if you are triggered by that. Thank you so much for reading!

The sun was beginning to set as Crowley silently drove the Bentley across a mostly empty street. The sky looked like it was on fire, radiant oranges and reds dominating the royal blue. Aziraphale sat in the passenger seat, watching Crowley nervously. They’d been driving home from the bookshop for about an hour, but it felt more like days.  


About forty minutes in, they’d passed a house. Three children were outside with what was most likely their parents, and the oldest child was holding a small dog. The most noticeable part of the scene, however, was that the house was on fire. It wasn’t a small fire, either. Giant flames engulfed the entirety of it, and large chunks of the walls were falling off. Ashes were everywhere and the smoke made it nearly impossible to see anything. There were sirens in the distance, but no one had arrived to put out the fire yet. The Bentley’s tires screeched against the pavement as Crowley suddenly slammed on the brakes, his eyes wide beneath his sunglasses.

“Crowley, you’re going to block the fire trucks from getting to the house,” Aziraphale said nervously as Crowley stared at the house. His eyes looked clouded through his sunglasses, as though he wasn’t fully there. He just sat there for a few seconds, then stepped on the gas so hard both of them were thrown backwards. 

“Crowley!” said Aziraphale. Crowley didn’t respond. They drove in silence for a while, Crowley gripping the steering wheel so hard Aziraphale was worried it was going to break.

As the two of them turned onto a street that was practically in the Middle of Nowhere, Aziraphale realized he’d been so confused by Crowley’s reaction that he hadn’t noticed that Crowley was driving in the complete wrong direction. 

Just as he was about to say something, Crowley pulled over onto the side of the road. He mumbled something along the lines of “I’ll be right back” and got out of the car. Aziraphale watched as he walked about twenty feet away from the car and sat in the grass, drawing his knees up to his chest. He stayed there for what felt like hours, and eventually Aziraphale decided to stop waiting and got out of the car too. He knelt next to Crowley, concern filling his eyes. The demon didn’t even look up.

“Crowley…? What’s the matter, are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” he said slowly. “Just go back to the car, Angel. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

His shaky voice told Aziraphale that he was anything but fine, so he sat down next to him instead. Crowley looked away so Aziraphale couldn’t see his face, trying and failing to stop his entire body from trembling.

“You’re shaking,” said Aziraphale. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” said Crowley, who was now clearly suppressing a sob. Aziraphale cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. Crowley flinched, then relaxed slightly. 

“Was it the fire?” asked Aziraphale. “You’ve been acting strange ever since we passed it…”

“It just… reminded me of something. It’s fine,” said Crowley quietly.

“Was it when you… you know…”

“Fell? No. It wasn’t that. Don’t worry about it,” Crowley said, still trembling. Aziraphale sat there for a moment, lost in thought, then he realized.

“...Oh.” 

“Y...yeah. It’s stupid, really, I shouldn’t be this worked up about it. I just…” he trailed off.

“You’re thinking of the bookshop, right? When it…” 

Crowley nodded. 

“But… that was just the bookshop. Did something happen that I wasn’t aware of?”

“No. Well… sort of. I just thought… I don’t know. It was stupid. I just… thought you were…” he trailed off again, hiding his face in his hands.

“You thought I was what?”

“...Gone.”

As soon as he said it, Crowley grabbed fistfuls of grass and began ripping them out of the ground, gritting his teeth to try to stay calm. Aziraphale put his hand over Crowley’s, trying to calm him down. 

“I’m perfectly fine, dear. I’m right here,” he said. 

“I… I know…” He stopped ripping out the grass with a sigh. A tear made its way out of his eye, dripping down his cheek. 

“Oh, please don’t cry, dear, I’m alright…” 

“I’m not-” Crowley’s hand shot up to his face and he hastily wiped it away, but it was no use. He took off his sunglasses and looked away, tears running down his face. Aziraphale gently wrapped his arms around Crowley, holding him tightly against his body. 

“I’m alright, my dear. I’m perfectly fine,” he said. Crowley stiffened, then slowly relaxed at the sound of Aziraphale’s voice. He sunk into the embrace, and his body gradually stopped trembling. 

“Sorry…” he said quietly. 

“No, no. There’s nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t your fault,” said Aziraphale, rocking gently back and forth as he held Crowley to his chest. They sat there in silence for a while, Crowley occasionally sniffling.

“I… I thought they’d killed you…”

“No, don’t be silly. You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily,” Aziraphale responded.

Crowley cracked a small smile. “Yeah… I should’ve figured.”

After a while, a drop of water fell out of the sky, then another. Soon it was raining, and they could hear distant thunder.

“Let’s go,” said Aziraphale. “I can drive if you need me to.” 

Crowley nodded, and the two of them stood up and walked back to the car. 

As Aziraphale drove, Crowley closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. 

“The bookshop is actually closer than home from here, since you were… kind of driving in the wrong direction. Why don’t we just head there for a bit?” asked Aziraphale. 

“Alright.”

They drove for a while, the Bentley quietly playing Queen in the background. 

“Are you doing better?” asked Aziraphale.

“Yeah… yeah, I think I’m fine.”

After a little while, Aziraphale pulled over next to the bookshop, and Crowley opened his eyes. The two of them got out of the car, quickly walking into the bookshop to avoid getting wet in the rain. Crowley sat down in an armchair, and Aziraphale took a moment to brush some of the grass off of his clothes before sitting on the armchair next to him. 

“Sorry about that,” said Crowley. 

“No need to apologize, it happens. Would you like to read something while you’re here? I know you’re not much of a reader, but...” 

“Er… well… I’m, uh, actually…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to! I just thought I’d offer.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s… it’s actually a bit hard to read. With my eyes, I mean. Since they’re, like… not round.” said Crowley quickly, as though he was hesitant to say it. 

“Oh, does that make it hard to read?”

“Yeah…”

“Well in that case, I can just read aloud!” said Aziraphale, smiling. “Only if you want, of course.”

“S...sure,” said Crowley, slightly embarrassed that he had to have accommodations. Aziraphale picked up a book on the side table next to him and flipped through the pages.

“Ah, The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe. This one’s good.” 

“Isn’t that the one you read Warlock?”

“Oh, you remembered! Yes, I read him the whole series when he was younger.”

He opened the book, smiling slightly as he did it, and began to read. Crowley felt awkward at first, but was more and more drawn into the story. Aziraphale read on and on, through Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter’s adventures in Narnia. He gave all of the characters different voices and read it as though he was telling his own life story. Crowley closed his eyes, leaning back in the armchair. All of the fear he had been holding dissolved at the sound of Aziraphale’s voice.

And he listened.


End file.
